


[Podfic] And Now the Storm-Blast Came

by Sunfreckle



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, be forewarned, medicine was horrifying before germ theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle
Summary: A podfic for AMarguerite's irresistable Persuasion ficAnd Now the Storm-Blast Came:Anne Elliot stays in Lyme to nurse Louisa, and starts collecting fossils. While looking for these curios on the beaches of Lyme Regis, she and Captain Wentworth get caught in a thunderstorm, search for shelter, and pine a lot. Coleridge's 'Rime of the Ancient Mariner' gets quoted frequently, though only Anne and Benwick ever recognize the allusions.





	1. In Which Anne Persuades Mary to Go Back to Uppercross

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Now the Storm-Blast Came](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466518) by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). 



> Marguerite's writing always makes me want to read aloud and this time I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> This story is a wip and I can't promise the podfic wil keep up at the same pace, but I will do the whole thing eventually!

**Download Link:**

 

[Podfic Chapter 1 In which Anne persuades Mary to go back to Uppercross](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1qtsan0vd0r0vmb/Chapter_1_In_which_Anne_persuades_Mary_to_go_back_to_Uppercross.mp3/file)

[Running time: 31:41 min | File size: 26.1 MB]

 

Music used:

The second movement from Beethoven's Sonata No. 8 in C Minor "Pathetique" Op. 13. (I think played by Vladimir Feltsman.)



	2. Chapter 2

**Download Link:**

 

[Podfic Chapter 2 In which Captain Wentworth lends a helping hand](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1pc7wp2z44zapmj/Chapter_2_In_which_Captain_Wentworth_lends_a_helping_hand.mp3/file)

[Running time: 37:58 min | File size: 31.0 MB]

 

Music used:

The second movement from Beethoven's Sonata No. 8 in C Minor "Pathetique" Op. 13. (I think played by Vladimir Feltsman.)


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening!


	3. Chapter 3

**Download Link:**

 

[Podfic Chapter 3 In which there is finally huddling for warmth](http://www.mediafire.com/file/81d4020279nk5wt/Chapter_3_In_which_there_is_finally_huddling_for_warmth.mp3/file)

[Running time: 42:44 min | File size: 31.4 MB]

 

Music used:

The second movement from Beethoven's Sonata No. 8 in C Minor "Pathetique" Op. 13. (I think played by Vladimir Feltsman.)



	4. In which there is more huddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in life is happening at once, but here is another chapter of poetic pure agony!

**Download Link:**

 

[Podfic Chapter 4 In which there is more huddling](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5ecbu7lmfu7gjft/Chapter_4_In_which_there_is_more_huddling.mp3/file)

[Running time: 34:08 min | File size: 25.1 MB]

 

Music used:

The second movement from Beethoven's Sonata No. 8 in C Minor "Pathetique" Op. 13. (I think played by Vladimir Feltsman.)


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to my lovely beta listener and even lovelier sister BadassIndustries <3


End file.
